1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the management of distributed and independent power generators. More particularly, the invention relates to a power generation network having a computer management system in communication with many otherwise independent power generators.
2. Related Art
Power generation is shifting from centralized generation of electricity by utility companies to a distributed power generation in which utilities and some of their customers generate power for a distributed network of customers and power suppliers. Power has traditionally been generated by central utilities that distribute generated power over a power grid to their customers. In the past, these customers have been purchasers of power from the utilities, and have not generated their own power or sold power over the power grid. Accordingly, the generation of power has been traditionally centralized.
In recent years, customers of the utilities have begun to produce their own power using small power generation units that are relatively inexpensive and easy to operate. These small units provide locally generated power at costs comparable to the cost of electricity purchased from utilities. By installing small power generation units at their sites, e.g., office buildings, small factories and retail store sites, customers provide themselves with an alternative source of power that is, in principle, independent of the power utility companies. The small power generation units are purchased for a variety of reasons, including to serve as a back-up power source, a power source when only reduced power, referred to as a brown-out, is being provided by the utilities, and as a primary power source. Customers with their power generation units typically continue to purchase power from the power utilities and use their local power generation units as another power system. The growing presence of power generation units at customer sites is shifting the conventional centralized power generation system to a distributed system having both large power generation utilities and small, distributed power generation units.
Local power generation units are usually operated and controlled by the site at which they are located. The sites are office buildings, retail malls and small factories. At these sites, the individuals operating local power generation units may be building maintenance personnel who have many responsibilities in addition to operating the power generation unit. These individuals responsible for these power generation units may not be familiar power generation units, as most sites are not primarily power generation sites. In addition, these individuals may not have ready access to information regarding the costs of utility supplied power, the cost of power generated on site, the price that utilities will pay for power, and other information that is relevant to the operation of a local power generator. Accordingly, there is a need for a power information service that provides ready access to information relevant to the operation of a local power generation unit. Moreover, the individuals who operate local power generation units may not regularly monitor information relevant to power generation, even if that information were readily available. Accordingly, there is also a need for an automated service for operating local power generation units.
The power generation units are sophisticated systems. Information pertaining to the operating xe2x80x9chealthxe2x80x9d of these systems would be useful to a monitoring system and a utility company.
A method and system has been developed for providing information regarding local power generation, and for managing distributed loads and sources of electrical power. A power generation information service is provided to those utility customers who purchase power from power utility services and have local power generation units. The information service tracks the power consumption by the customers, the cost of generating power on-site with the customer""s local power generation unit, and the cost of purchasing power from a utility. The service provides information to better enable customers to decide: (i) whether and when to purchase power from a utility or to generate their own power, (ii) whether and when to generate power for sale to the utility, and (iii) whether to perform maintenance on their power generation unit. In addition, the power information service can determine when the customer should purchase, generate or sell power, using an algorithm for determining whether to generate power locally and to use the power at the site and/or sell the generated power. This algorithm includes parameters and conditions specified by the customer for operation of its power generation unit. Accordingly, the information service may automatically manage a customer""s power usage and generation in a manner that best matches the customer""s needs and preferences.
The power information service may also convey information regarding the local generation units to the power distribution system and to the utilities. Such information may be useful to safe and reliable operation of the overall power grid.
These and other features and benefits of the present invention will be more fully understood by careful study of the following more detailed description of preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention.